Multistage quasi-cyclic low-density parity-check (QC-LDPC) encoders perform LDPC encoding in multiple stages. In some applications they may be attractive compared to single-stage encoders because multi-stage encoders may perform fewer matrix operations and/or at least some of the multi-stage circuitry is reused, thus enabling a smaller device than a single stage encoder. It would be desirable if these multistage encoders could be further improved upon, for example, to be able to handle different amounts of input data to encode (e.g., on-the-fly and/or without having to unload an inappropriately-sized code and load a more appropriately-sized one onto the system).